


Professor Problems

by Lunaraen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: There are ways that Tapu Koko's interest in Ash is both deeply fascinating for him as a researcher and a professor, and ways that, with Ash being his student and his boarder to boot, are much less fascinating and much more concerning than they should be.Most things about Ash are that way, really, and Kukui should stop being surprised.





	Professor Problems

The distant but not too distant lull of the waves creeping on and pulling away from the shore is nearly as calming as the occasional chirp or squawk of passing Pokémon.

The equally comforting laughter that had been from Ash and Pikachu playing on the beach has long since disappeared, but he's confident it isn't because of Team Skull, or Rocket, or any other annoying nuisance or disaster waiting to happen, if only because none of those things would let Ash tumble into the house, change out of his suit and into his regular clothes, and tumble outside with just as much energy, even if Ash himself maybe would simply by not thinking of mentioning it to anyone, much less his professor.

Still, Ash has a good head on his shoulders and Pikachu to keep him in line, and it gives Kukui time to enjoy the breeze coming in through the open doors as he takes care of his own pent up energy by using his sturdy but well-worn punching bag.

Well-loved may be the term Kukui prefers, but there's no denying it'll have to be replaced sooner than later.

He's enjoying his afternoon, and he's sure Ash is too, wherever he is.

Given Ash's history, likely either helping some of the native Pokémon again or attracting the attention of another God.

Kukui grits his teeth as he jabs the punching bag, but he always does that. Even if he's only really noticing it right now in this one instance.

Yeah, it's not as if he's worried.

There are ways that Tapu Koko's interest in Ash is both deeply fascinating for him as a researcher and a professor, and ways that, with Ash being his student and his boarder to boot, are much less fascinating and much more concerning than they should be.

Most things about Ash are that way, really, and Kukui should stop being surprised.

But that same thing that makes Ash so easy to fall into line with also makes it hard to expect or know how to handle, really handle, half of what he gets into, things that Ash himself somehow manages with a grin or at least a solid and calm understanding each time.

Sometimes that mix of steady dependability and unbelievable optimism makes it hard to remember that Ash isn't just a Pokemon Trainer.

Which is ridiculous because he's also one of Kukui's students, which means he has even less of an excuse to forget about how much Ash still has to learn and how young he really is. Ash may be considered an adult in Kanto, and, by extension, an adult in at least the legal view of every other region, but he's a student, Kukui's boarder, and an all-around good kid.

Given how coming to Alola in the first place was meant to be a vacation, it's more than just a bit unusual that Ash has run into more odd situations than most tourists or even locals ever have.

To the point where battles with Guardian Deities seem almost normal.

That sort of constant mayhem may be what some Trainers live for, Kukui's own somewhat distant training and battling filled with a good amount of risk and thrill seeking even when he was Ash's age, but it's all too easy to see how too much of it could become Toxic and hard to Recover from.

Kukui pauses, wincing as he stops mid-punch and allowing the bag to instead sway in the air.

...maybe he's been spending a bit too much time around Principal Oak.

That was bad, even for him.

He chuckles quietly, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk as he begins rhythmically jabbing at the bag again.

The first step to helping Ash relax might be lightening up on the move-related puns and wordplay, or at least using better ones.

The second step might just be the trip to Kanto, and, with Ash's ability to get into everything and anything he shouldn't the way most kids like to think they can, it's nearly a miracle that's even still a surprise itself.

He thinks it is, anyway, and that means the trip will be good for more than just pitching an Alolan Pokémon League.

Kukui links his fingers as he stretches his arms above his head, arching his back slightly and stifling a yawn before he adjusts his sunglasses, pushing the shades back up the bridge of his nose as he walks from the misused punching bag to his equally misused but far more electronic and paper covered desk.

He's gotten through most of the papers and assignments, almost all of it meant to be more thought-generating than homework, but there's still an essay from Lillie and a short answer battle-analysis from Ash that seem to have slipped by and really ought to be finished before tomorrow.

Before Kukui can do much more than straighten the papers out, though, the laughter's returned, if sounding more tired, joined by equally familiar chatter, and it's clear that the assignments can wait until later.

Speaking of the Giratina...

It's not as if he expects any problems with their writing, though, and he lets himself grin as he turns his chair, leaning back into it as Ash and Pikachu come through the door, Rotomdex hovering closely behind and just as abuzz.

"Hi Professor!" He manages to get a few words in edge-wise as Ash settles down on the floor, seemingly content to sit there with Pikachu at his side, his hat somewhat more skew, and a smile on his face that would look painful if it weren't so genuine.

It's not as if he expects Ash to just up and leave with how quickly he sat down, but at the same time, this is Ash.

Which means it wouldn't be out of place for him to spring back up to his feet and run out the door, or even up to the loft, with a similar and just as happy 'Bye Professor!', if only because Ash’s energy seems to work that way.

"Alola Ash, Pikachu." He's not sure how a little blip of electricity, not even enough to be a spark, can sound displeased, but Kukui knows to speak up before he ends up getting lectured by an indignant and plenty vocal pokédex, smiling as he nods at the frown being displayed on a bright blue screen. "Rotomdex. Did you three have a fun time?"

Rotomdex doesn't end up ranting, though he knows better than to think it's just because of the subject change. Every Pokémon has its own attitude, but there are few he's met with as big an ego, or as large a vocabulary.

"You bet we did!" And sure enough, Ash does get to his feet with about as much energy as he sat down, grinning as he gets himself a glass of water. "There's still so much to see in Melemele!"

"That's the spirit." Kukui chuckles, raising an eyebrow as the rest of his expression stays relaxed. "No more races, yeah?"

Not that it’s something he has to tell Ash, but he's mostly joking and it’s not as if they’ll ever get the same interest from him Pokémon do.

"Yeah..." Ash's chuckle is somewhat weak, almost coming across as embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck, but it doesn't last long before it's replaced with another wide, eager grin. "But Professor, it was so cool! It started when we ran across a Pikipek, but then..."

Kukui can’t help his grin as Ash continues, tone remaining enthusiastic the entire way through and Ash only pausing briefly to drink from his much needed water or momentarily move onto something else brought on by either Rotomdex’s interjections or whatever Pikachu’s added attempted visuals and nods reminded Ash of.

Even most tourists tend to get bored of gushing about the wildlife or even thinking much of it if they visit often or long enough.

Somehow, Kukui can't see that happening with Ash.

He can easily see Ash forgetting to eat _again_ , however, so he makes sure he gets two pieces of toast and some berries as the story begins to include a Sandygast and several Cutiefly but before Ash can run off again. Kukui might just be a little proud that Ash doesn't argue about it, beyond rolling his eyes as his smile stays strong, instead eagerly digging in as soon as he makes sure Pikachu gets fed too, but it’s easy to brush off as Kukui’s happiness with his own late lunch.

Yeah, he's aware of the hypocrisy, but if making sure Ash eats more regularly means he does too, he's not going to complain.


End file.
